Ein Tag mit Lily - Ein Never say never Oneshot
by Toronris
Summary: [Oneshot zu "Never say never"]Nachdem das neue Schuljahr losgegangen ist, vertieft sich die Beziehung von Hermine und Severus, doch noch ist nicht alles geklärt. Am Abend von Halloween nimmt Severus Hermine mit an den See, um ihr von seiner ersten großen Liebe zu erzählen: Lily Evans.


_**Autor-Notiz:** Hey ihr Lieben, willkommen zurück zu "Never say never". Wie ich an der ein oder anderen Stelle bereits angemerkt hatte, ist diese Geschichte noch nicht vollständig zu Ende erzählt. Der Hauptteil ist fertig, aber es gibt ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die noch offen sind. Ungeklärt. Oder die ich euch einfach noch erzählen mag. So auch heute. Ich erzähle euch heute von Severus, wie er Hermine von Lily erzählt. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!_

* * *

 **Ein Tag mit Lily**

Wie so oft nach Unterrichtsende gingen Hermine und Severus schweigend nebeneinander spazieren. Irgendwann in den letzten Wochen seit im Sommer das neue Schuljahr begonnen hatte, hatte sich dieser Brauch etabliert. Er würde in der Großen Halle auf sie warten, sie mit einem knappen Nicken begrüßen, ihr den Arm hinhalten und auf immer neuen Wegen entlang des Sees spazieren führen.

Sie sprachen selten während dieser Zeit. Eigentlich sprachen sie generell selten. Seit Voldemort vor über einem halben Jahr endgültig besiegt worden waren, hatten sie nie wieder über die Ereignisse im Anwesen der Malfoys gesprochen. Hermine wusste, dass Severus einfach nur vergessen wollte. Und so sehr sie normalerweise auch daran glaubte, dass man alte Wunden aufarbeiten sollten, ehe sie zu hässlichen Narben wurden, so ließ sie ihn doch in Frieden. Er hatte lange genug gelitten, sein ganzes Leben um genau zu sein. Er hatte es verdient, die Vergangenheit zu vergessen und stattdessen im Hier und Jetzt zu leben.

Nur manchmal fragte sie sich, ob es an dem, was zwischen ihnen stand, worüber sie nie sprachen, lag, dass er nie mehr als einen Kuss oder eine Umarmung zwischen ihnen zuließ. Sie teilten nicht einmal das Bett miteinander, obwohl ihre angrenzenden Quartiere im Schloss das durchaus ermöglicht hätten. Sie wünschte, sie könnte ihm sagen, dass sie mehr als bereit war, es zumindest zu versuchen. Natürlich wusste sie nicht, wie sie reagieren würden, oder besser: ihr Unterbewusstsein. Hatte sie die Vergewaltigung verarbeitet? Doch sie wollte ihn nicht drängen. Noch war ihre Beziehung jung. Sie hatten Zeit.

Lächelnd blickte sie zu dem Mann an ihrer Seite auf. Zu ihrer Überraschung blickte er sie in genau jenem Moment ebenfalls an.

„Hermine", fing er sanft an: „weißt du, welcher Tag heute ist?"

Nachdenklich legte sie den Kopf schräg: „Ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinaus willst. Als Muggel würde ich sagen, es ist Halloween. Als Hexe würde ich sagen, es ist Samhain. Aber darauf willst du nicht hinaus, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte nur und statt einer Antwort, zog er sie zur nächst besten Band und setzte sich zusammen mit ihr. Lange starrte er auf den See hinaus, bis er schließlich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückfand und sie anschaute: „Heute ist der Tag, an dem Lily gestorben ist."

Für einen Augenblick wollte Hermine wissen, wer Lily ist, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an etwas, was Harry mal erzählt hatte: „Lily Potter? Harrys Mutter?"

„Lily Evans", sagte Severus betont, doch er nickte: „Ja, eben jene Lily meine ich."

Hermine schluckte. Sie wusste inzwischen, dass es Severus gewesen war, der an Voldemort die Prophezeiung verraten hatte und damit am Ende indirekt verantwortlich an den Morden gewesen war. Es war dieser Fehler, der den Anfang vom Ende von seinem Leben bedeutet hatte. Aus Reue über seine Taten hatte Severus sich an Professor Dumbledore gewandt und jahrelang als Doppelagent für ihn gearbeitet, selbst dann noch, als der Orden des Phönix ihn nach dem Tode Dumbledores für einen Verräter gehalten hatte. Es war der Tod von Harry Mutter gewesen, der Severus dazu getrieben hatte, sein Leben für den Kampf gegen Voldemort aufzugeben.

„Ich möchte dir heute von ihr erzählen", unterbrach er ihre Gedanken. Langsam schaute Hermine zu ihm auf. Das war neu. Es war ein Einblick in einen Teil von seinem Leben, den er bisher streng unter Verschluss gehalten hatte. Als hätte sie es mit einem scheuen Reh zu tun, das bei einer hastigen Bewegung oder einem plötzlichen Laut die Flucht ergreifen würde, lächelte sie ihm nur aufmunternd zu.

„Lily Evans war die erste Frau, die ich jemals geliebt habe", begann Severus: „Und ich dachte immer, sie würde die einzige bleiben. Nicht nur, weil ihre Schönheit und ihre Intelligenz unerreichbar schienen, nein, auch wegen all der Dinge, die ich ihr angetan habe. Ich wollte nie wieder irgendeinem Menschen so nahe kommen. Der Schmerz verletzter Gefühle ist etwas, was selbst für mich schwer auszuhalten ist. Ich war ein Feigling, zu eingenommen von meinem Selbstmitleid, um die Realität sehen zu können."

Wieder nickte Hermine nur. Sie hatte deutlich gemerkt, wie schwer Severus sich mit romantische, ja sogar mit freundschaftlichen Gefühlen getan hatte. Noch heute staunte sie darüber, wie sie es unter den Umständen geschafft hatte, das Eis an seinem Herz zu schmelzen.

„Nachdem Lily und ich nach Hogwarts gekommen waren, hat sich unsere Freundschaft verändert", fuhr Severus fort: „Ich war in Slytherin, sie in Gryffindor. Ich wurde zunehmend abgelenkt von all den Idioten um mich herum, die unbedingt Todesser werden wollten. Und Lily wurde zunehmen abgelenkt von… James Potter. Ich glaube, ich wusste schon vor ihr, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Und ich glaube, ich wurde deswegen eklig zu ihr. Aber… es gab eine Ausnahme. Ein Tag war anders."

Wieder lächelte Hermine ihm aufmunternd zu. Es war einfach so außergewöhnlich, wie offen Severus sich gerade zeigte, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als dazusitzen und zuzuhören.

 _Slughorn war unser Professor für Zaubertränke, genau wie bei dir in deinem sechsten Jahr. Und wie jedes Jahr hatte er auch dieses Jahr eine Flasche Felix Felicis als Preis dabei für jenen, der den Trank der lebenden Toten brauen konnte. Zaubertränke war schon immer mein Fach. Das war auch das Jahr, in dem ich am Buch des Habblutprinzen zu arbeiten begonnen hatte. Du erinnerst dich, das Buch, das auf unerklärliche Weise in Potters Hände gelangt ist?_

 _Seit den Sommerferien hatte ich zu jedem der Tränke darin Nachforschungen angestellt. Jeden Tag ein anderer Trank. Meine Klassenkameraden hatten mich schon ausgelacht, weil ich kaum noch aus der Bibliothek herauskam. Aber was soll ich sagen, ich wusste es eben besser. Ich wusste, dass die Anleitungen aus einem einfachen Schulbuch nicht korrekt sein konnten. Und je mehr ich über die einzelnen Zutaten in anderen, wissenschaftlichen Büchern las, umso sicherer wurde ich, dass jede einzelne Anleitung fehlerhaft war. Natürlich hatte ich recht und natürlich waren all die kleinen Änderungen, die ich mir notiert hatte, richtig. Jeder Trank, den ich so braute, war mehr als perfekt._

 _Zum Glück hatte ich vor der Stunde gerade erst den Trank der lebenden Toten erforscht. Er war ein wenig schwerer als der Rest, immerhin gilt er als einer der schwersten Tränke überhaupt. Und gerade was die Anzahl von Umrührungen angeht, was soll ich sagen? Die Bücher, die ich dazu gelesen habe, waren nicht hilfreich. Ich musste mich auf meine Instinkte verlassen. Aber du weißt ja aus der Stunde mit Potter, dass meine Anleitung am Ende einen perfekten Trank produziert hatte. Und ich entsprechend auch._

 _Slughorn war überwältigt davon, denn in all den Jahren zuvor war das noch nie vorgekommen. Ich glaube, er hatte immer nur diese eine, kleine Phiole Felix Felicis, denn als ich kam, um sie mir zu holen, war er sehr unwillig. Aber ich habe darauf bestanden. Sein Pech, wenn er so leichtsinnig ist, das seinen Schülern anzubieten._

 _Meine Kameraden aus der Quidditch-Mannschaft haben mich angefleht, dass ich dem Sucher die Flasche gebe für das Spiel gegen Gryffindor, aber ich hatte andere Pläne. Ich wartete bis zum nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Direkt nach dem Aufstehen trank ich die ganze Flasche auf einmal. Ein wahrhaft merkwürdiger Trank. Ich wusste sofort, was ich zu tun hatte, obwohl es nicht das war, was ich geplant hatte._

 _Ich ging zum See, genau zu dieser Bank hier. Und was soll ich sagen? Da standen Lily und Potter und stritten. Ich konnte mich unbemerkt ranschleichen und lauschen. Ich hatte den Anfang verpasst, deswegen wusste ich nicht, worum es ging. Ich glaube, er hatte sie wie immer zu einem Date nach Hogsmeade eingeladen und sie hatte wie immer abgelehnt. Es musste diesmal aber noch etwas anderes passiert sein, denn als Potter schließlich wegging, konnte ich sehen, dass Lily weinte. Ich hatte kurz das Bedürfnis, Potter nachzulaufen und ihn ins Jenseits zu hexen dafür, dass er Lily zum Weinen gebracht hatte, doch der Trank sagte mir etwas anderes. Ich trat aus meinem Versteck und tat so, als käme ich zufällig des Weges._

„ _Guten Morgen", sagte ich so sanft wie möglich: „Warum weinst du zu so früher Stunde?"_

 _Sie war offensichtlich überrascht, mich zu sehen, doch mindestens ebenso glücklich: „Oh, Severus!"_

 _Und damit warf sie sich in meine Arme. Ich führte sie behutsam zu genau dieser Bank und hielt sie in meinen Armen, während sie einfach nur hemmungslos weinte. Es tat mir weh, sie so zu sehen. Besonders, da sie nicht so heftig wegen eines Mannes geweint hätte, der ihr egal wäre. Doch ich sagte nichts, sondern wartete._

„ _Severus, es tut mir so leid", schluchzte sie schließlich: „Ich war so unfair zu dir. Ich habe unsere ganze Freundschaft einfach so weggeschmissen, nur weil ich deine neuen Freunde nicht mochte. Und dabei hast du immer ausgehalten, wie alle aus Gryffindor dich gemobbt haben, besonders Potter und Black. Ich… es tut mir so leid."_

 _Ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Gerade aus heutiger Sicht weiß ich, dass sie damals absolut Recht hatte. Meine neuen Freunde, Mulciber und Avery, machten keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie Todesser werden wollten. Ich habe damals nicht wirklich verstanden, was das Problem war. Obwohl ich mit Lily Evans, einer muggelgeborenen Hexe, befreundet war, habe ich nicht verstanden, was das Problem mit Todessern war. Ich war einfach zu fasziniert von den Dunklen Künsten und der Möglichkeit, endlich nicht mehr am unteren Ende der Nahrungskette zu stehen. Lily hatte jedes Recht, mich zu hassen und die Freundschaft zu kündigen._

„ _Ich bin dir nicht böse", flüsterte ich ihr zu, während ich nicht aufhörte, ihren Kopf zu streicheln. Wenn ich nicht so eingenommen von der Situation gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich vermutlich darüber gewundert, wie leicht mir so eine zärtliche Geste fiel, aber der Trank leistete wirklich Großes._

„ _Wenn überhaupt, dann bin ich der Idiot", sagte ich noch: „Ich hätte dich niemals Schlammblut nennen dürfen. Du hattest Recht, mir deswegen böse zu sein."_

„ _Oh Severus", seufzte sie. Ihre Tränen hatten aufgehört zu fließen und sie sah mich an, als sei ich der beste Mann auf Erden: „Ich wünschte, jeder wäre in der Lage, seine Fehler so offen zuzugeben. Ich hasse Menschen, die aggressiv werden, wenn man sie auf ihre Fehler anspricht."_

 _Selbst durch den Trank hindurch bereitete mir das ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn eigentlich war das gar nicht meine Stärke. War es noch nie. Ich hasste es, wenn ich einen Fehler zugeben musste. Aber ich spielte das Spiel mit: „Es fällt mir auch nicht leicht, Lily, aber du bedeutest mir einfach zu viel. Trotz allem bist du meine beste Freundin und ich will nicht, dass du mich hasst, nur weil ich zu stur bin, meinen Fehler einzusehen."_

„ _Du hast eine gute Seele", sagte sie leise und legte eine Hand auf meine Wange. Bei Merlin, für einen schüchternen Jungen wie ich es damals war, war das eine absolute Überforderung. Mehr als einmal dankte ich innerlich dem Trank, der immer dafür sorgte, dass ich wusste, was zu tun war. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre und schloss die Augen: „Erinnerst du dich noch, wie wir im Sommer vor unserem ersten Jahr hier heimlich in den Wald geschlichen sind, um zu testen, was wir alles machen konnten?"_

„ _Ja", kicherte sie, ohne ihre Hand von meiner Wange zu nehmen: „Du hast aus Versehen ein Wespennest vom Baum geholt und wir mussten wirklich schnell laufen. Das war so lustig. Also, nachdem wir in Sicherheit waren."_

 _Ich stimmte in ihr Lachen ein. Dann saßen wir noch lange schweigend auf der Bank, sie in meinen Armen, den Kopf auf meine Schulter gelegt, und schauten auf den See hinaus. Jeder Gedanke an Potter schien aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden und ich hatte keine Lust, sie zu fragen, was genau vorgefallen war, das hätte sie nur wieder traurig gemacht._

 _Ich war glücklich, Hermine. So glücklich wie nie zuvor. Und es würde lange dauern, ehe ich wieder so etwas wie Glück spüren konnte. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Dass der Höhepunkt meines Lebens ewig lange darin bestanden hatte, das Mädchen, das ich geliebt habe, im Arm zu halten? Doch der Moment dauerte leider nicht allzu lange._

 _Nach einer Stunde etwas wurden wir von dem deutlichen Knurren ihres Magens unterbrochen. Sie lief rot an, es war wirklich niedlich._

„ _Ich glaube, das Frühstück ist schon etwas zu lange her", meinte sie beschämt: „Denkst du, es gibt schon Mittag?"_

„ _Wir können ja mal sehen", schlug ich vor und richtete mich auf. Sie schien zu zögern, als wollte sie nicht wirklich von hier weg, doch ein zweites Grummeln überzeugte sie dann von der Not der Nahrungsaufnahme. Sie ergriff meine Hand, zog mich hoch, und ließ auch nicht los, als wir nebeneinander den Weg entlang zurück zum Schloss gingen. Hah, es ist ja fast schon erbärmlich, wie glücklich mich das gemacht hat: Händchen halten mit meiner großen Liebe. Bei Merlins Bart, wirklich._

 _Ich spürte, dass die Magie des Moments zerstört werden würde, sobald wir das Schloss erreichten und andere Schüler uns sehen würden. Also hielt ich noch einmal an, ehe wir in Sichtweite des Schlosses waren._

„ _Ja?", fragte sie und schaute mich aus großen Augen an. Ich sage dir, Hermine, ohne den Trank hätte ich niemals den Mut gefunden, aber ich wusste, es war das Richtige, also tat ich es._

„ _Lily", sagte ich: „Vermutlich werden wir nie wieder die Gelegenheit zu so einem schönen… Gespräch bekommen, also bitte, hör mir zu."_

„ _Sag nicht niemals, Severus", widersprach sie, doch sie schwieg, um mir aufmerksam zuzuhören._

„ _Ich weiß, ich habe dich auf die schlimmste Art beleidigt, die möglich ist. Ich weiß, du magst meine Freunde nicht. Und ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich deine nicht mag. Ich weiß, für dich bin ich nur ein Freund, ein guter zwar, aber eben nicht mehr als das. Aber ich weiß auch, ich würde es mein Leben lang bereuen, wenn ich es dir nicht trotzdem sage: Ich liebe dich, Lily Evans. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben. Du würdest mich zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt machen, wenn du mich auch lieben würdest. Aber wenn du das nicht kannst, und ich weiß, du tust es nicht, dann mache mich glücklich, indem du selbst glücklich wirst. Umgib dich mit Menschen, die dir gut tun. Hör nicht auf andere. Niemand weiß besser als du selbst, was gut für dich ist. Werde glücklich, Lily, und ich weiß, ich kann glücklich sein."_

 _Ich gebe zu, ich habe gezittert am Ende. Ich war so nervös und gleichzeitig so erleichtert, dass ich endlich meine Gefühle hatte aussprechen können. Und Lily stand einfach da, knallrot im Gesicht, und starrte zu mir hinauf, als verstünde sie die Welt nicht mehr. Doch sie wäre nicht die Lily gewesen, in die ich mich verliebt hatte, wenn sie nicht schnell ihre Sprach wieder gefunden hätte._

„ _Ich habe es geahnt", flüsterte sie schließlich: „Ich konnte es natürlich nicht sicher wissen, aber ich glaube, ich habe es schon lange geahnt. Vielleicht tat mir deine Beleidigung auch deswegen so weh. Ich danke dir, Severus. Ich weiß, wie viel Mut zu so einer offenen Erklärung gehört. Aber… du hast leider Recht. Ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder, wie einen besten Freund. Aber nicht so, wie du es dir wünschst. Ich hoffe sehr, dass das nicht zwischen uns stehen wird. Wird es zwischen uns stehen?"_

„ _Nein", erklärte ich lächelnd: „Das hat es ja bisher auch nicht. Ich werde dich einfach weiterhin lieben und beobachten, wie du glücklich wirst."_

„ _Du wirst auch glücklich, Severus", sagte sie bestimmt: „Daran glaube ich ganz fest. Du wirst eines Tages ein anderes Mädchen finden, eines, das dich liebt, und dann wirst du auch glücklich."_

 _Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Nein. Ich werde dich immer lieben, Lily. Immer."_

 _Sie lächelte mich ungläubig an. Ich weiß noch, ihr Blick sagte mir, dass sie mir nicht glaubte. Wir waren wohl zu jung, als dass es ihr möglich erschienen wäre, dass ich so sicher sein konnte, dass ich sie immer lieben würde. Aber ich wusste es. Ich wusste es mit jeder Faser meines Seins._

Lange Zeit starrte Hermine nur auf den See hinaus, nachdem Severus seine Erzählung beendet hatte. Die Art, wie er es erzählt, der ganze Moment, den er da beschrieben hatte, alles war einfach so süß und warm und voller Liebe, dass sie beinahe das Bedürfnis hatte zu weinen. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass selbst Severus Snape in der Lage war, echte, tiefe Liebe zu spüren und romantische Gedanken zu haben, doch bis zum heutigen Tag hatte er stets sein Bestes getan, das zu verbergen.

„Danke", sagte sie leise. Das war alles, was sie dazu sagen konnte. Sie könnte ihm Fragen stellen, herausfinden, wie es danach weiterging, fragen, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er Lily tot aufgefunden hatte, so vieles könnte sie ihn jetzt fragen, doch sie empfand es als unangemessen. Sie wusste, er hatte lange genug darunter gelitten, für den Tod seiner großen Liebe verantwortlich zu sein. Heute wollte sie diese glückliche Erinnerung annehmen und es einfach so stehen lassen.

„Danke, dass du zugehört hat", erwiderte Severus ebenso leise. Er war sich bewusst, dass es für eine normale Frau unmöglich war, ihren Mann von einer anderen Frau schwärmen zu hören. Doch das hier war Hermine Granger, die zweite Frau überhaupt, für die er je Liebe empfunden hatte. Bei ihr hatte er sich sicher gefühlt, dass sie ihm zuhören würde, dass sie es ihm nicht übel nehmen würde, dass sie verstehen würde. Und sie verstand offensichtlich. Sie verstand, dass Lily immer einen Teil seines Herzens bewohnen würde, dass aber trotzdem für sie noch genug Platz blieb. Sie war so geduldig mit ihm, so freundlich und herzlich, ohne ihn je zu drängen. Und er war ihr mehr als dankbar dafür. Sie war eine starke Frau. Sie hatte die Tortur der Sklaverei überstanden, sie hatte all die Gewalt überstanden und inzwischen konnte sie sogar wieder herzhaft lachen, auch wenn er nie verstehen würde, was sie manchmal so lustig an seinen Äußerungen fand. Alles, was er tat, war, sich abfällig über die Schüler zu äußern.

Er wusste auch, dass sie ihm manchmal sehnsüchtige Blicke zuwarf. Dass sie über Nacht bleiben wollte, in seinem Bett. Doch dazu war er noch nicht bereit. Nicht nur, weil er Angst davor hatte, was in ihr geschehen könnte, wenn sie sich endlich aufeinander einließen. Er hatte mindestens ebenso viel Angst davor, sich ihr gegenüber gänzlich fallen zu lassen. Sie würde warten müssen. Er war froh, dass sie ihm immer wieder deutlich signalisierte, dass sie warten wollte.

„Komm", sagte er schließlich knapp: „Das Abendessen dürfte gleich beginnen."

Mit einem Lächeln hakte Hermine sich wieder unter ihn ging im Gleichschritt mit ihm zum Schloss zurück. Sie waren sich auf vielen Eben so nahe, wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Auf anderen Ebenen hingegen waren sie sich immer noch fremd. Aber sie würde warten. Sie würde so lange warten, wie es eben dauern würde. Sie wusste, es würde in ihrem Leben nie wieder einen anderen Mann geben, der ihre Seele auf dieselbe Art berühren konnte wie Severus Snape. Und deswegen war sie bereit, auf ihn zu warten, und wenn es bis in alle Ewigkeit dauern würde. Sie würde an seiner Seite bleiben.

Immer.


End file.
